mosfellfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigfran Ulricsdottir
Overview Full biography can be found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Blonde[Strawberry w\ White Highlights Skin: Fair Eyes: Dark Blue Height: 5’6 Weight: 135 lbs '''Noticeable Features: '''One small tattoo on her left shoulder in the form of a blue wolf. Occasionally wears blue warpaint. Always wears a fine fur scarf or capelet. Personality Sigfran is a shrewd but honest business woman, who insures she always gets what she is owed and no less, though she won’t complain if she walks away with extra. Sigfran is devoted to the Aesir among the norse pantheon, and takes them very seriously. A surefire way to insure that she tells the truth is to make her swear on the gods. This is not to say that she’d lie otherwise, in fact she takes honesty almost as seriously as she does the gods. Though, when the time comes, she will lie for the sake of friends if need be. Despite having a good head for business, Sigfran longs for a life of adventure and away from her father’s boring business with the fur traders. She found adventure with various raids in England thanks to a few connections in the Danelaw, though her participation has consisted of logistics for the most part. Abilities Sigfran has relied on wit to get herself in and out of trouble until recently, but that’s not to say she can’t fight. Her mother, a retired shieldmaiden, has taught her to the best of her ability. Sigfran knows how to handle the sword and shield, but she still has a lot to learn. Sigfran is no master, but she is better with a hunting bow than she is the sword, and prefers it over close quarters. Under her father’s tutelage, Sigfran has become quite knowledgeable of trade and seamanship. She can set a sail, but will most likely defer that role to someone else while she navigates the vessel, be it by sun or star. Out of necessity, Sigfran has learned to track, trap and skin animals, both to survive and to profit from in the fur trade. Like most women in her homeland, Sigfran knows how to sew, weave, and tend to tend to the clan’s properties, including the livestock and household itself. History Sigfran is the younger daughter of Ulric Bluewolf, A somewhat wealthy dane who’s clan runs a few trade routes out of Hedeby. Ulric’s Wife, A renown shieldmaiden, died in a raid along with their two sons, leaving only his two daughters to help him manage trade. Sigfran and her sister Hela were both schooled in trade for as long as they can remember, learning to sail at an early age, and soon to defend themselves while abroad. When Sigfran was 12, her sister left to be married. She still remembers her sisters husband, a strange old man from another clan. On that day, she swore to the gods that she’d not let herself be married to someone not of her choosing. Years passed and sigfran had learned not just trade and sailing, but tracking, trapping, swordsmanship, and even a thing or two about leading others. She was shaping up to become the heir to her father’s business, maybe even his clan. That was before her first raid. Becoming bored with a merchant’s life, Sigfran joined a raiding expedition in england, fighting the enemies of Danelaw. Once she had fought her first man, and finished her first expedition, Sigfran just couldn’t get enough. The rush of battle, The thrill of exploring new lands, and the spoils of war were something she’d always dreamed of, and now she’d finally gotten a taste of it. Her father was disappointed that he might lose his daughter to raiding, just like his sons, and knew well that forbidding her from raiding wouldn’t be enough, So hatched a new plan to make her stay put. Sigfran would have been married to another wealthy merchant along the clan’s trade routes if sigfran hadn’t taken matters into her own hands. It’s been months since she fled, and she still hasn’t decided whether it was the right choice or not, but with new lands and new opportunities on the horizon, she has plenty of distractions to keep those thoughts put away. When she heard that a new island named “Fagrfold” had been discovered in the west, She simply couldn’t resist the temptation to travel there and see it for herself. Now she has set sail for the colony of Mosfell under the pretense of fostering trade, and should arrive any day now.